Chemistry
by ShineOfHyena
Summary: Summary : Hidup matiku ada di tanganmu. Kuroko, aku takut. Bisa kita pergi dari sini, sebelum aku mati detik ini juga. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melemparkan gunting ini jika kau mendapatkan hasil yang tidak memuaskan. Paham? AkaFuri Romance, Friendship... Shonen-Ai... DLDR


_**CHEMISTRY**_

**.**

**AkaFuri © LeChi**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

_**Chemistry **_**© Kuro-nodayo**

**.**

_**Rating : T**_

_**Warning**_** : **_**Romance**_**, **_**BL/Shonen-ai**_**, **_**oneshot**_**, **_**short story, typo**_**.**

**.**

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

**.**

_**Summary**_**: Hidup matiku ada di tanganmu. Kuroko, aku takut. Bisa kita pergi dari sini, sebelum aku mati detik ini juga. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melemparkan gunting ini jika kau mendapatkan hasil yang tidak memuaskan. Paham?**

.

.

_** Teiko High School**_

"Ayolah Kuroko, ini kesempatan terakhirku Kau tau kan Fujimaki sensei irtu seperti apa? Aku bisa menjadi siswa abadi di sekolah ini. Ayolah, Kuroko. _Onegai_." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu lirih dari seorang remaja laki-laki berambut cokelat. Seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun memiliki ciri-ciri fisik tak hanya rambut berwarna cokelat, tetapi ia juga memiliki lensa mata yang unik—khas bangsa Jepang—, tinggi badan 170 cm dan memiliki nama Furihata Kouki.

"Aku sangat ingin membantumu, Furihata-_kun_. Tapi kau juga tahun bahwa aku tidak menguasai pelajaran kimia," jawab seorang remaja laki-laki lainnya. Remaja laki-laki yang menjadi objek permintaan Furihata, Kuroko Tetsuya—teman sekelasnya—.

"Setidaknya kau lebih pandai daripada aku dalam hal kimia, Kuroko," lirih Furihata seraya menatap mata sang sahabat dengan tatapan '_tolonglah, Kuroko. Hidup matiku ada di tanganmu.'_

"Huufttt… sudah aku katakan, Furihata-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa. Jika kau datang kepada ku dengan keluhan Sastra Jepang aku pasti langsung membantumu tanpa harus kau menatapku dengan tatapan itu, Furihata-_kun_," jawab Kuroko lagi, kepada sang sahabat. Buku yang menjadi perhatiannya sekarang ia masukan ke dalam tasnya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Kuroko. Kalau tahu begini aku lebih memilih belajar mati-matian daripada bermain _Get Marbel__*****_ sampai jam 3 malam." Lirihan itu kian terasa kala tak mendapat respon dari sang sahabat pecinta _Vanilla Milkshake _itu. Bayangan bahwa dirinya akan mengerjaan soal remedial ujian kimia seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani dan membantunya. _Sugguh derita tak berujung_, pikir Furihata.

"Huuftt…. Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu, Furihata-_kun._ Tapi, hanya untuk kali ini. Jika kau mendapatkan nilai jelek terlebih harus remedial lagi, jangan pernah kau datang padaku. Apalagi itu semua karena kebiasaanmu bermain _Get Marbel_." Ucapan yang dikeluarkan Kuroko bagaikan angina surga yang membelai halus wajahnya. Matanya menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan _'Kuroko, andaikan kau wanita kau akan kujadikan istriku'_.

"Hentikan tatapan itu, Furihata-_kun_**," ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datar andalannya. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Kuroko—dan Furihata memandang ngeri sahabatnya itu—.**

"Ayo, Furihata-kun. Ikut aku."

"Kemana, Kuroko?"

"Ke tempat seseorang yang bisa membantumu untuk menguasai mata pelajaran itu, Furihata-kun."

"Bukankah kau yang akan mengajariku, Kuroko?" tanya Furihata bingung. Bukankah sahabatnya itu sendiri yang akan membantunya, itu yang Furihata dengar satu menit yang lalu—jika telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik—.

"Aku akan membantumu menguasai kimia dengan mudah, Furihata-kun. Tapi, bukan aku yang akan menjadi mentormu, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan? Aku tidak menguasai kimia."

"Oh.. Ba—baiklah."

.

.

_** Ruang OSIS Teiko**_

"Ada apa kau datang ke sini, Tetsuya? Dan siapa dia?" tanya seorang remaja tampan dengan nada tegas seraya memandang Kuroko dan Furihata intens. Lensa mata yang berbeda warna itu memandang Kuroko dan Furihata dengan tatapan penuh selidik khas seorang detective yang sedang mencari bukti-bukti tindak criminal yang ditanganinya. Oh—sepertinya ada yang salah dengan uraian tadi—, sang remaja yang ternyata bernama Akashi Seijurou itu hanya menatap Furihata dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh selidik, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut Furihata tak luput dari matanya.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuanmu, Akashi-kun. Perkenalkan, ini teman sekelasku. Namanya Furihata Kouki, lalu dia ini Akashi Seijurou, Furihata-kun. Kapten tim basket sekolah kita. Dia juga merupakan wakil OSIS di sekolah kita, Furihata-kun," ucap Kuroko yang memperkenalkan Furihata kepada Akashi dan sebaliknya.

"Furihata Kouki _desu_, _yoroshiku onegaisimasu_, Akashi_-san_," ucap Furihata memperkenalkan diri, dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh keturunan Akashi tersebut.

"Lalu?" tanya Akashi kembali kepada Kuroko.

"_Ano_, Akashi-_kun_. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan? Selama itu tidak aneh dan tidak membuang waktuku."

"Begini, aku ingin kau menjadi mentor Furihata-_kun_, Akashi-_kun_."

Mendengar salah satu teman setimnya mengatakan hal tersebut, pandangan Akashi kembali tertuju pada Furihata yang berdiri di belakang Kuroko. Badannya bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin pun tak luput ikut unjuk gigi untuk memberitahu pada dunia bahwa saat ini Furihata Kouki lebih memilih patah hati daripada ditatap dengan begita intens oleh seseorang yang menakutkan sepereti Akashi, dan hal itu tidak luput oleh mata dwiwarna milik Akashi.

"Ku—Kuroko, aku takut. Bisa kita pergi dari sini, sebelum aku mati detik ini juga," bisiknya pelan pada sang sahabat. Air mata ketakutan terlihat mulai keluar dari mata.

"Bukankah kau ingin menguasai Kimia untuk remedial nanti?" tanya Kuroko.

"_Demo, kowai yo_."

"Baiklah. aku akan membantu temanmu itu, Tetsuya." ucapan Akashi itu langsung memutuskan perbincangan rahasia antara Kuroko dan Furihata.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi?" tanya Kuroko bingung dengan ucapan menggantung kaptennya tersebut. Akashi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, tapi ia melangkah menunju Furihata yang sudah bergetar hebat di belakang Kuroko.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melemparkan gunting ini jika kau mendapatkan hasil yang tidak memuaskan. Paham?" ucap Akashi Absolut. _Oh, baby Furi. Kuatkan jiwamu saya #__**dikuburAkashi.**_

"Kau boleh pergi, Tetsuya."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Yup, _minna_. Fanfic AkaFuri pertama saya. Biasanya saya cuma jadi pembaca AkaFuri, sekarang saya ikut berkecimpung di dunia FF AkaFuri Indonesia..

Kalau ditanya motivasi, karena saya suka AkaFuri.. Pairing paling unyu XD….

Terimakasih, minna sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff saya.

Kritik dan saran membangun dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan saya di dunia ff Akafuri Indonesia.

Akhir kata, _bye bye_…..

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

"Kau paham atau tidak?" tanya Akashi pada murid dadakannya, Furihata Kouki.

"_Go—gomen_, Akashi-_san_. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan. _Gomenasai_."— '_Kowai_' lanjutrnya dalam hati.

"Haah~ lebih baik kau minum dulu, Kouki." ucap Akashi seraya memberi Furihata segelas _cappuccino_.

"_Arigato_, Akashi-_san_."

.

drreet…drreet…

"Maaf, aku tinggal sebentar Kouki."

.

.

_From: Tetsuya (+881-4335-4xxx)_

_Messsage_: _Gambatte_, Akashi-_kun. Aku tahu kau selama ini selalu memperhatikan Furihata-kun. Jangan mengeluarkan aura diktatormu itu di hadapannya Akahsi-kun jika kau ingin mendapatkanya._

.

"Cih. Tidak kau beritahu pun aku sudah merencanakannya, Tetsuya."

.

_To: Tetsuya (+881-4335-4xxx)_

_Message: Arigato telah membawanya ke tempatku. Vanilla milkshake satu bulan gratis untukmu. _

_._

**_END_**


End file.
